jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Korriban
Korriban, auch unter dem Namen Pesegam bekannt, ist ein Planet im Äußeren Rand der Galaxis, der im Horuset-System, nördlich der Perlemianischen Handelsstraße liegt. Er gilt als der Heimatplanet der Sith und steht als Symbol für die dort allgegenwärtige Dunkle Seite der Macht. Noch vor der Zeit der Alten Republik verteidigte der Anführer Adas den Planeten vor den Truppen der Rakata. Als er diese besiegt hatte, eignete er sich deren Hyperantriebs-Technologie an und kolonisierte so die benachbarten Planeten wie Ziost. Geografie thumb|left|Die Spezies der Sith Korriban befindet sich zusammen mit den Planeten Korriba Scar und Asche von Korr im Horuset-System. Der vor allem rote Planet ist geprägt von öden Landschaften und riesigen Schluchten wie auch Bergen und brachen Felslandschaften. Es ist eine trockene und gleichermaßen raue Welt, die durch ihre zerklüftete und vulkanische Oberfläche bekannt ist. Sie brachte die Spezies der Sith hervor, welche jedoch mit der Zeit ausgerottet wurde, während der Namen für die Dunklen Lords der Sith, einer abtrünnigen Glaubensgesellschaft, weiterverwendet wurde. Von hier aus herrschten große Sith-Lords, welche die Ruinen der Sith-Akademie und das Tal der Dunklen Lords hinterließen, was diese Welt zu einem Knotenpunkt der dunklen Seite der Macht machte. Unter den dort heimischen Tieren findet man Shyracks, Hssiss und Tuk'atas, die durch ihre starke Bindung mit der Dunklen Seite der Macht zu gefährlichen Tieren wurden. Geschichte Ursprung der Sith Die Geschichte Korribans reicht bis nach 27700 VSY zurück, als der Planet von den Horden der Rakata überfallen wurde. Erst Adas, ein Anführer der Sith, konnte dem Treiben ein Ende setzen und den Hyperraumantrieb der Rakata nachbilden, wodurch er eine Vielzahl von Nachbarplaneten kolonisieren konnte. Jedoch wurde Korriban selbst erst nach seinem Tod zu einer religiösen und kultivierten Welt. Nachdem sich Dunkle Jedi im zweiten Großen Schisma von dem Jedi-Orden abgespaltet und die Galaxis in einen über ein Jahrhundert währenden Krieg verwickelt hatten, trafen sie 6900 VSY nach ihrer Verbannung, welche der Schlacht von Corbos folgte, auf Korriban ein. Sie verließen die bekannten Regionen und überquerten die Grenze zu den bislang unentdeckten Territorien der Galaxis. Schlussendlich stießen sie auf ein neues Volk, zu dessen unumstrittenen Herrschern sie sich machten. Dieses mächtige, wenn auch primitive Volk, die Sith, verehrte und behandelte die Ankömmlinge wie Götter. Da die Dunklen Jedi nun über willige Sklaven und vielen Ressourcen verfügten, formten sie ein neues Reich. Lichtjahre entfernt von der Perlemianischen Handelsstraße, welche zu der Zeit die äußerste Grenze der Republik darstellte, brach ein neues Zeitalter, ein Zeitalter des Bösen an. Die Anzahl der Einwohner stieg rasant an und viele neue Städte wurden gegründet. Dies war das Goldene Zeitalter der Sith. Jedoch verschwommen mit der Zeit die Erinnerungen an die Hyperraumkarten, sodass die Herrscher nicht wussten, wo sie die Republik hätten aufsuchen sollen. Während Gav und Jori Daragon, republikanische Hyperraumkartographen, in den darauffolgenden Jahren den Planeten erneut entdeckten, drohte ein Bürgerkrieg das mächtige Reich zu zerreißen. Naga Sadow und Ludo Kressh beanspruchten beide, nach dem Tod des vorherigen Herrschers Marka Ragnos, den Titel des dunklen Lords der Sith und die damit verbundene Herrschaft. Es kam sogar direkt nach Ragnos' Begräbnis zu einem Zweikampf, welcher von diesem im geisterhaften Abbild unterbrochen wurde. Er bat Vernunft anzunehmen und verkündete, dass das Schicksal des Reiches vom Ausgang dieses Zweikampfs abhinge. thumb|left|Die Starbreaker 12 In mitten dieser Auseinandersetzung erschien die Starbreaker 12, das Raumschiff der Daragon-Geschwister, über Korriban. Es stürzte, ohne jegliche Orientierung, auf die Oberfläche des Planeten ab. Die Neuankömmlinge versuchten mit den Sith zu verhandeln, doch diese zeigten keinerlei Interesse für eine Handelsbeziehung mit der Republik. Jedoch hielt Kressh die Beiden für Vorboten einer Invasion, weshalb er sie einfangen ließ, um sie nach Ziost zu verschleppen und dort zu verhören. Für Sadow ergab sich die Möglichkeit, das Reich zu vergrößern und befreite sie schließlich aus dem Gefängnis, wobei er auf Massassi-Krieger, eine speziell gezüchtete Rasse von Soldaten, zurückgriff. Er ließ Jori und Gav in seine abgelegene Festung bringen und legte Beweise für die Befreiung der beiden durch republikanische Agenten vor. Bei einer Ratssammlung überzeugte er die übrigen Lords von der angeblich bevorstehenden Invasion, wobei er darauf bestand, dass die Sith zuerst zuschlagen müssen. Nachdem er in seine Festung zurückgekehrt war, machte er sich daran, Gav in die Magie der Sith einzuweihen. Während dieser Aufgabe hielt er Jori absichtlich von ihrem Bruder fern, wobei sie darauf ihr Schiff zurückverlangte, das einzige Mittel wieder zurück nach Hause zu kommen. Da sie das Sith-Reich durch Zufall entdeckt hatten, war die einzig sichere Route auf dem Computer ihres Schiffes gespeichert. Doch als Kressh nach einigen Tagen Anhaltspunkte dafür entdeckte, dass Sadow hinter der Flucht der Gefangenen steckte, sammelte er loyale Truppen um sich, um Sadows Festung anzugreifen, worauf dieser jedoch gut vorbereitet war, da dies genau seinen Plänen entsprach. Wenig später kam es zu einer Schlacht, doch während des Durcheinanders überzeugte Sadow Jori davon, dass ihre einzige Chance in einer Flucht lag. Daraufhin floh sie, stand aber kurz danach vor einer schweren Entscheidung, da sie ihren Bruder, welchen Sadow absichtlich auf dem Planeten zurück hielt, nicht zurücklassen wollte. Jedoch ließ sie ihn in der versprochenen Obhut Sadows auf dem Planeten und schwor sich, so bald wie möglich zu seiner Rettung zurückzukehren. Da sie genau wusste, dass das Sith-Reich Vorbereitungen traf, um die Republik anzugreifen, war sie die einzige, die zu Hause Alarm schlagen konnte. Jedoch wusste sie nicht, dass Sadow an ihr Schiff einen Peilsender befestigt hatte, welcher ihn in das Herz der Republik führte. Kaum verschwand Jori in den Hyperraum, ließ Sadow seine Reserven los, die Kresshs Flotte, wie auch sein Flaggschiff und ihn im gleichen Atemzug zerschmetterte. Nun da sein Feind geschlagen war, krönte er sich selbst zum Dunklen Lord der Sith. Großer Hyperraumkrieg thumb|right|Naga Sadows Invasionsflotte auf dem Vormarsch Als Jori das Teta-System erreicht, schlug sie Alarm und rief ihr Volk zu den Waffen, jedoch wurde sie angeklagt und des Diebstahls ihres eigenen Schiffes sowie anderen Vergehen beschuldigt. Sie geriet außer sich und versuchte ihnen von der bevorstehenden Gefahr zu berichten, doch niemand schenkte ihr Glauben, da jeder darin bloß eine List einer Kriminellen sah. Jori wurde auf eine abgelegene Welt verbannt, ohne Möglichkeit, ihren Bruder aus den Klauen Naga Sadows zu befreien. Doch es dauerte nicht lange und Jori konnte entkommen. Sie floh auf einen Frachter, der sie in die Zentralwelt der Tetaner brachte und nach einer langen Hatz gelang es ihr schließlich bis zu Kaiserin Teta vorzudringen, welche sie dann um Hilfe und Gehör bat. Als sie ihre Geschichte erzählte, erinnerten sich einige Jedi an die Legenden der abtrünnigen Dunklen Jedi, welche vor langer Zeit verschwunden waren. Dies erregte Misstrauen, sodass sie die Kaiserin überreden konnten, sich zu rüsten. Während die Kunde wie ein Lauffeuer in der Galaxis verbreitet wurde, reiste Kaiserin Teta nach Coruscant, um dort um Unterstützung zu bitten und die Welt zum Handeln aufzufordern. Im Reich der Sith bereitete Sadow seine Armeen und brach mit seinem Schützling, Gav, zu einem Überraschungsangriff auf. Wenig später erschien seine Flotte, welche sich das Teta-System zum Ziel setzte. Einige wenige Jedi, unter ihnen Odan-Urr, machten sich auf, um die Heerscharen des gefürchteten Sith-Lords aufzuhalten. Im Zuge der nächsten Schlachten erwiesen sich die Sith als unberechenbare und zudem hartnäckige Gegner. Jedoch stellten sich schließlich die gesamten vereinigten Streitkräfte der Republik zu einer entscheidenden Raum-Schlacht bei dem Stern Primus Goluud auf, woraufhin Sadow eine Sith-Technologie einsetzte, um den Kern des Stern zu zerstören. Im Zuge der Schlacht traf Jori auf ihren Bruder, welcher sich von den Sith lossagte und einsah, was er getan hatte. Kurz bevor der rote Riese sich zu einer Supernova entwickelte, bat er Jori um Vergebung. In den darauffolgenden Tagen konnte die Republik sich gegen die Angreifer behaupten und schließlich sammelten sie ihre gesamten Kräfte, um diese dann ein für alle mal niederzuschlagen. Memit Nadill und seine Jedi-Ritter schlugen den Feind auf Coruscant, während Odan-Urr ein wichtiges Gefecht auf dem abgelegenen Planeten Kirrek gewann. Doch der Jedi-Meister bezahlte diesen Sieg mit seinem Leben. Naga Sadow befahl daraufhin, den Rückzug und führte seine überlebenden Krieger zurück ins Sith-Reich, woraufhin er herausfand, dass sein Widersacher Ludo Kressh keineswegs tot war und auf ihn bereits wartete. Er griff Sadows Truppen an, ehe diese sich erholen konnten. Inmitten der Schlacht tauchten republikanische Streitkräfte aus dem Hyperraum auf, um die Bedrohung durch die Sith ein Ende zu setzen. Sadows und Kresshs Flotten wurden gleichermaßen dezimiert. Sadow entkam jedoch in Begleitung seiner treuesten Anhänger an Bord seines Flaggschiffs und opferte so den Rest seiner Truppen. Er wurde von Raumschiffen der Republik verfolgt, doch griff der Dunkle Lord ein allerletztes mal auf seine Fähigkeiten zurück, indem er seinen Raumer direkt zwischen zwei Sternen hindurch führte, diese explodieren ließ und die entstandene Nova durch seine Sith-Magie auf die Streitkräfte der Republik lenkte, in der die gesamte Flotte des Feindes zunichte gemacht wurde. Daraufhin ging er in sein Exil auf den damals kaum bekannten Dschungelmond Yavin IV, zusammen mit seiner Besatzung, welche aus Massassi-Kriegern bestand. Dort schlug er sein Lager auf und versteckte sein Kriegsschiff, während er seine Krieger dabei als Wachen und Arbeiter für seine Massassi-Tempel einsetzte. Sith-Kriege thumb|left|Das Tal der dunklen Lords Um das Jahr 3997 VSY, als sich erneut einige Jedi gegen die Republik stellten, brach ein neues Zeitalter an, welches die Wiedergeburt der Sith bedeuten sollte. Exar Kun, welcher heimlich und voller Ehrgeiz die Lehren der alten Sith studierte, stellte einige Zeit später den Hauptfeind der Republik dar. Er reiste durch die Galaxis und lernte viel über den Großen Hyperraumkrieg und das Goldene Zeitalter der Sith, wobei ihn einer seiner Reisen nach Korriban führen sollte. Er wurde von seinem Interesse so aufgezehrt, dass er nach Onderon zog, um mehr über Freedon Nadd und seinen Aufstand in Erfahrung zu bringen. Nachdem er auf dem Mond Onderons den Geist des großen Sith-Lords befreite, bestand dieser darauf, dass Exar Kun mehr über die Dunkle Seite der Macht herausfinden sollte, woraufhin der junge Jedi nach Korriban reiste, um mehr über die alten Lehren der Sith zu lernen. Als er die Gräber auf dieser öden Welt untersuchte und immer tiefer in die Ruinen eindrang, stürzte auf einmal eine Decke über ihn zusammen, welche ihn begrub. Als er um Hilfe flehte, erschien abermals der Geist Freedon Nadds, welcher ihm Hilfe versprach, wenn er dabei auf die Dunkle Seite zugreift. Um sein Leben zu retten, willigte Exar Kun ein. Durch die gewaltige Macht, die sich ihm offenbarte, konnte er das Geröll mühelos entfernen. Somit hatte er sich fortan der Dunklen Seite verschrieben. Der Geist wies ihn an, nach Yavin IV zu reisen und dort Naga Sadows Tempelanlagen zu untersuchen. Als Kun nach Yavin reiste und dort die geheimnisvollen Tempel entdeckte, wurde er von den Massassi-Kriegern Naga Sadows gefangen genommen, welche ihn dann schließlich einem gigantischen Ungeheuer im Haupttempel opfern wollten. Um sein Leben zu retten, griff Kun erneut auf die Dunkle Seite der Macht zurück. Wieder tauchte Freedon Nadd, welcher sehr erfreut über Kuns Sieg war, auf und erklärte ihn zu seinem Schützling. Jedoch wollte Kun von alldem nichts hören und vernichtete Nadd, wiederum durch die Macht der Dunklen Seite. Er unterjochte die Massassi und ließ sie weitere Tempel für ihn bauen. Als die neuen Sklaven beim Bauen immer tiefer gruben, entdeckten sie das Schlachtschiff Sadows, welches er vor langer Zeit vergraben hatte. Kun studierte immer weiter die Lehren der alten Sith und befasste sich unter anderem mit der Sith-Alchemie, sodass er missgestaltete Kreaturen mit zwei Köpfen züchtete, welche ihm fortan als Wächter dienen sollten. Er schlug viele Schlachten, jedoch kam es einige Zeit später, durch den Verrat seines Schülers Ulic Qel-Droma, zu einem Angriff der republikanischen Streitkräfte auf Yavin IV. Doch Kun wusste bereits, dass die Jedi-Streitkraft unterwegs war. Allein vermochte er der vereinten Schlagkraft der Republik unmöglich zu widerstehen, jedoch hatte er noch einen letzten Plan. Er versammelte die Letzten seiner Massassi-Krieger im Großen Tempel und kettete sich an den Punkt, an dem sich die Kräfte der Pyramiden berührten. Als die Jedi eintrafen, entzog er die gesamte Lebenskraft seiner Sklaven, die seinen Geist freisetzte und in den Bauwerken konservierte. Nach ihrem Sieg reisten die Jedi-Ritter ab und machten sich daran, die Republik wieder aufzubauen. Im Jedi-Bürgerkrieg suchten der damalige Lord der Sith, Darth Revan und sein Schüler Darth Malak, die Grabmäler der Alten Sith erneut auf, um die dort verborgene Sternenkarte zu finden. Einige Zeit später wurde Revan von seinem Schüler verraten, da Malak sich zum obersten Sith-Lord und Anführer der Sith-Armada erheben wollte, weshalb er Revans Schiff, welches gerade von Jedi geentert wurde, bombardierte. Malak dachte, sein einstiger Meister wäre gefallen, doch dem war nicht so, da die Jedi ihn retteten und wieder regenerieren konnten. Nach dem Bombardement erlitt der Sith-Lord einen Gedächtnisverlust, wodurch er nicht wusste, wer er war, doch ihn ereilten ständig Visionen aus seinem früheren Leben, welche ihm verrieten, wo er die Sternenkarten finden konnte. Zusammen mit Bastila Shan wurde Revan vom Rat der Jedi entsandt, die Sternenkarten zu finden und somit Malaks Schreckensherrschaft ein Ende zu setzen, denn wenn man alle Teile der Sternenkarte zusammenfügt, stößt man auf die antike Sternenschmiede, die Jahrtausende vor Revan von den Rakata errichtet wurde. Im Laufe seiner Reise führte sein Weg ihn abermals nach Korriban, wo er die Sternenkarte in den Grabmälern der alten Sith-Lords wieder ausfindig machen konnte. Jedoch musste sich Revan den Sith, welche dort eine Akademie errichtet hatten, kurzzeitig anschließen, um somit Zugang zu dem Grab von Naga Sadow zu bekommen. Nach seiner Aufnahme begab sich Revan in dieses Grab, wo ihn mehrere Fallen und Gefahren, unter ihnen ein Terentatek, erwarteten. Nachdem er bis in die Grabkammer vorgedrungen war, entdeckte Revan dort die erwartete Sternenkarte. Somit flog Revan von Korriban auf weitere Planeten, bis er schließlich alle Karten beisammen hatte und nun den Weg zu der Sternenschmiede wusste, wo ihn sein alter Schüler Malak bereits erwartete. Nachdem Revan seinen Schüler getötet hatte und er die Sternenschmiede vernichtete, wurde die Galaxis vorerst von den Sith befreit. Nach dem Jedi-Bürgerkrieg ging die Jedi-Meisterin Lonna Vash auf Korriban ins Exil, um nach den Spuren der Sith zu suchen. Sie kam letztendlich durch Darth Sion in den Ruinen der Sith-Akademie ums Leben, als dieser sie folterte. Zu der Zeit war Korriban ein in Vergessenheit geratener Planet. Einzig und allein die verwilderten Tiere machten die Oberfläche unsicher, was nicht zu letzt daran lag, dass an diesem Ort die Dunkle Seite stark war. Die Verbannte, welche kurz darauf mit dem Ziel nach Korriban kam, die verschollene Jedi-Meisterin aufzufinden, fand nur noch eine zerstörte, von Sions Anhängern besetzte Akademie vor. Doch sie entdeckte ein weiteres Grabmal im Tal der dunklen Lords: Ludo Kresshs Grab, das sich tief in der Shyrack-Höhle befindet. Etwa 300 Jahre später nahm das Sith-Imperium im Großen Galaktischen Krieg gegen die Republik den Planeten wieder in Besitz und reaktivierten die dortige Akademie, wodurch diese Welt zu einer der Schlüsselwelt des Imperiums wurde. Als die Bruderschaft der Dunkelheit Korriban um das Jahr 1006 VSY gewaltsam an sich rissen, schleusten sie viele begabte Schüler in die Akademie ein, um mit ihrer Hilfe die Republik in einer Armee nur aus Sith zu Fall zu bringen. Einer dieser vielversprechenden Schüler war der einstige Bergarbeiter und Soldat aus den Reihen der großen Sith-Armee bekannte Darth Bane, welcher das Training anfangs mit großen Schwierigkeiten meisterte. Wegen seiner außergewöhnlich hohen Begabung in der Macht wurde er im manchmal Einzelunterricht von einem Angehörigen der Bruderschaft namens Kopecz in den dunklen Lehren der Sith gelehrt. Da Korriban die Hauptwelt der damaligen Sith darstellte, wurden an diesem Ort jedoch nur die machtbegabtesten Schüler unterrichtet, obwohl die Bruderschaft der Dunkelheit auch noch Akademien auf Honoghr, Gentes und Gamorr für die Ausbildung der Sith-Krieger und Sith-Plünderer, auf Ryloth, Umbara und Nar Shaddaa für die Ausbildung von Sith-Attentätern und auf Dathomir und Iridonia, um Sith-Adeptenzu bilden. Fast 3.000 Jahre später wurde Darth Bane Schüler an einer der nun sehr zahlreichen Akademien auf Korriban. Er absolvierte seine Ausbildung unter dem Sith-Lord Qordis, dem damaligen Oberhaupt der Akademie. Während, bzw. nach seiner Ausbildung unter Qordis besucht Bane einen alten Sith-Friedhof, er hofft auf den Geist eines längst verstorbenen Sith-Lords zu treffen. Schnell merkt er aber, dass auf dem Planeten nur noch wenig von der Macht der einst so großen Sith übrig geblieben ist. Später sollte Bane derjenige sein, der die berühmte Regel der Zwei aufstellte, die Regel, die besagt, dass es stets nur zwei Sith geben soll - ein Meister und ein Schüler. Zwischen den Jahren 25 NSY und 130 NSY war Korriban der Sitz der Einen Sith. Hinter den Kulissen Im Spiel Knights of the Old Republic II – The Sith Lords wurde Korriban an eine andere Stelle der Galaxis positioniert als im Vorgängerspiel. Weblinks *[http://ossus.pl/biblioteka/Korriban Korriban] polnisch *"Moriban" Informationen zur Namensänderund des planeten "Korriban" zu "Moriban" Quellen *''Knights of the Old Republic (Videospiel)'' *''Knights of the Old Republic II – The Sith Lords'' *''Darth Bane – Schöpfer der Dunkelheit'' *''Empire at War'' *''Empire at War – Forces of Corruption'' *''Jedi Knight – Jedi Academy'' *''Jedi vs. Sith – The Essential Guide to the Force '' *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' *''The Essential Atlas'' * Einzelnachweise bg:Корибан en:Korriban es:Korriban fr:Korriban hu:Korriban pl:Korriban pt:Korriban ru:Коррибан fi:Korriban Kategorie:Planeten Kategorie:Planeten der Sith-Welten Kategorie:Planeten des Äußeren Randes